


For Research

by Drunkforestnymph



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Mdma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkforestnymph/pseuds/Drunkforestnymph
Summary: Julia and Alice do MDMA for research. There's a reason they call it ecstasy...





	For Research

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to my beta @OneEyedDestroyer for all her help, I would not have been able to pull this off without you V :)

Alice and Julia were sequestered in a back corner of the library, surrounded by books. They’d long since abandoned the table, instead choosing to sit on the floor with all sorts of texts stacked by category. If there were onlookers--which there weren’t, with the school closed and all - they wouldn’t be able to figure out exactly what the parameters of those categories were. The two had devised an elaborate (and subjective) system based on degree and area of usefulness for their Project. Even Quentin didn’t know exactly what that project was, just that it ate up most of their time and led to a lot more hushed conversations. Their Unified Theory of Magic would be kept secret until it was ready.

It required a great deal of research, and even more extrapolation and analysis.Like so many people looking for answers, they turned to books about past civilizations, specifically their religious and magical practices. Recording and preserving knowledge wasn’t much better with magicians than with mundane folk, so they had very little to go off of. They expanded the search to obscure knowledge student theses and published works. Many texts pointed to peyote, LSD, shrooms, MDMA, ketamine, and a number of others as sources of universal and magical understanding. It seemed everyone who got the answer was unable to put it into words, which meant they would have to do this the fun way-- themselves. And if anyone could put this into words, it was ex-niffin Alice and honorary knowledge student, god-powered Julia.

Without magic everything looked and felt just a little wrong, dreamlike in the bad way. It was like only seeing half the color spectrum; it left Alice yearning. Spending so much time with Julia, though, gave her a front row seat to… whatever she was becoming with the seed the goddess gave her. Every day she felt just a little more power radiating off Julia. She’d felt that magic inside her, briefly, before it almost killed her; she could recognize it in her friend and see how much stronger it was becoming. While it was beautiful to see, it reminded her of everything she’d lost-- first when Quentin brought her back, and again when magic was shut off. 

And the closest thing to magic was drugs, probably. 

Alice was displeased with ketamine; it just felt like a limited and drab version of being a niffin, which just made her angry. Actually, that was true of LSD, too. They hinted at what was behind the scenes, but after being in the pipes Alice found the suggestion they offered beyond unsatisfying. 

Tonight was MDMA - something Alice had never tried, but Julia seemed to be familiar with. Or she was in her previous life, anyway. Alice felt weirdly comfortable trusting Julia to take the lead on this one, despite her first (and second, and third) instinct to cling to control of any situation, and herself. 

The anticipation of what was to come made it feel instantaneous, even though she knew it would probably be at least half an hour. She flipped through _An Arcane History of Southern Vietnam_ for twenty minutes before her eyes started to drift. The hairs on her arm bristled, even though she was warm. Too warm. The sweater had to go; she pulled it over her head and discarded it on the other side of their book fortress. The playlist coming from Julia’s phone became more intoxicating, its melody pulling Alice along like an inner tube in a river. 

“How do you feel?” Julia asked and scooted closer, her face flushed and pupils dialated. Somehow the cadence of her voice harmonized with the song. 

“Amazing,” Alice breathed. She felt alive and bright, her heart pounding, laughter bubbling. “It feels so fucking good, it feels like magic but without the spells and complications and consequences,” She looked up and met Julia’s eyes - why hadn’t she noticed how beautiful they were before? Like chocolate flecked with gold...Alice was taken aback with just how _pretty_ Julia was. 

Julia laughed, her nose crinkling. Alice decided that made her effervescent. “Just wait,” Julia grabbed her phone and scrolled through it, the song switching abruptly with a touch. 

It started with strong bass, probably something they played at raves. “This one’s like riding a rollercoaster,” She said absentmindedly, and Julia nodded her agreement, letting her head fall back and exposing her neck. Alice wasn’t carefully controlling her expression, something she’d just realized she always did. Her eyes were a little too open, her hair more ruffled than she let it be in public. Every small movement Julia made attracted her attention. “God you’re pretty.” Alice didn’t realize she’d said it out loud until Julia snapped her head up to look at her, more surprised than anything. _You’re being a dreamy idiot._

Her face flushed slightly, but that came with the territory. “You’re just saying that because we’re rolling,” she dismissed, giving Alice a small smile. 

“No I’m not! I mean, that’s definitely why I’m saying it out loud right now. But it’s not- it’s because you are, Julia. You’re beautiful, and radiant, and-” she cut herself off to move closer to Julia, close enough to touch, to hear her breath. 

“You’re really beautiful too, you know.”

It felt like one of those dramatic movie moments where their eyes met and time stopped and fireworks went off. “I want to kiss you.” She didn’t know why she said it, other than that there was no reason not to; At least no reason that she was worried about in her current state. 

Julia gave her a long look. “I don’t want you to wake up in the morning and regret this. I want this to go better for you than our other drug experiments did.” She seemed almost nervous

Alice brought her hand up to rest on her jaw, her palm buzzing from the contact with Julia’s skin. “I wouldn’t regret this.”

And then the short distance between them was closed, Julia’s lips pressing into hers softly. Something soared in Alice’s chest, riding the energetic rollercoaster she was already on. She stroked her thumb over Julia’s cheek slowly until she pulled away. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alice nodded furiously, already leaning in for more. A soft sigh escaped Julia when Alice entangled her hands in the brown hair at the base of her neck. 

With the slightest tug Julia’s head tilted back, exposing her neck for Alice to gently nip at with her lips and teeth and tongue. The breathy moans Julia emitted emboldened her to move lower, nipping gently at her collarbone. Waves crashed on her skin where Julia traced her fingers, over her shoulder and down her arm to her wrist. 

When Alice pulled away to take her tank top and bra off in one swift motion, Julia’s mouth immediately found her nipples, eliciting a sharp inhale. Her breath hitched with her nipple between Julia’s teeth, her tongue flicking lightly. 

Everything was a rush of heat and clothing and skin as they undressed, Alice hungrily pulling Julia in for another kiss. Their hands moved like they were trying to map each others’ bodies, charting over ribs and backbone, hips and thighs. Between the drugs and Julia’s god power, this made even the best of her previous sexual experiences feel like drunken childish fumbling. Everything was electric, she could practically see the energy flowing between them. “God, Julia, this feels amazing.” At some point Julia had moved into her lap, her legs wrapped around Alice like the statues of Lakshmi and Shiva her parents had, and Alice’s hands on her waist.

Julia’s fingernails moved up Alice’s neck into her hair, tracing lightly over her scalp. A warm, indescribable sensation started with her touch and flowed down the back of Alice’s neck to her fingertips and swirled in her chest. “Holy shit.” 

“Right?” The smile Julia gave her was elated, content, radiant, and Alice couldn’t help but stare and pull her closer. 

Julia let her enjoy the touch of her fingernails for a few minutes and then trailed her hand lightly down her chest and down to her crotch, stroking lightly through her pubic hair “How do you like to be touched?” Being this high kept Alice from feeling awkward and embarrassed about being that direct. That, and just that simple touch caused her to twitch. 

Alice put her hand over Julia’s, guiding her in slow, wide circles, touching everything but her clit. “Softly,” she instructed. A flush crept up her skin, and she leaned back on both hands, her chest rising and falling heavier and heavier the more she was touched. Julia dipped down to wet her fingers at her entrance and began to edge her circles closer to Alice’s clit. 

“Oh my god.” A shiver went up Alice’s spine when her fingers finally brushed over it. She melted under her, and the small smirk developing on Julia’s face indicated that she could see it. 

When it got to be _too_ much she nudged Julia’s hand further down. Julia teased her entrance, shallowly curling just the tip of her first two fingers in. Alice whined in anticipation, trying to grind her hips up but stopped by Julia’s legs holding her down. 

The second Julia rubbed her g-spot Alice came, fireworks setting off under her skin. It was a really good thing the school was closed, because she didn’t have the presence of mind to restrain the wave of moans rumbling out of her throat.. Electricity radiated from her pelvis through the rest of her body as Julia continued to finger her through her orgasm.

Moans turned to whimpers and Alice gently clasped Julia’s wrist, overwhelmed. Julia pulled her fingers out of Alice, took her hand in a moment of boldness. Julia let her hand go limp in Alice’s, who raised it to her lips and wrapped her mouth around the fingers that had just been inside of her. _The blowjob eyes work just as well on women as men. Good to know._ Eyes misty with lustful trance, Julia watched as she sucked the taste of herself and swirled her tongue around the tips of her fingers. 

With a soft pop her fingers were released and Alice took hold of Julia’s shoulders. Her turn. “Lie back.” Julia bit her lip and complied, lying on her back on the hardwood floor. 

Alice crawled over her, straddling her hips and lowering into a long kiss. Alice’s mouth moved down Julia’s torso, sucking her nipples into her between her teeth and flicking her tongue over them, one at a time. She kissed down Julia’s sides, over her hips, along the inside of her thigh. Past the peak of her high, Alice was marginally more thought than impulse and used it to her advantage. She sucked softly on the skin of Julia’s inner thigh with her thumb circling Julia’s clit.

When she worked her mouth up to Julia’s vulva, she dragged her tongue between her lips and hummed when she heard Julia whine beneath her. She repeated the motion on the other side before licking from her perineum to the hood of her clit, drawing out a deep groan Alice felt it in her bones and the manic energy in her chest spiked. 

Her tongue darted, moving over her clit until she found the spot that made Julia grab her hair. Circling with less pressure made Julia’s breath hitch, and Alice entered her with one finger, then two. She stroked and curled her fingers against her g-spot and flattened her tongue against Julia’s clit, Julia’s hips dictating their movements. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Alice!” Julia came with a series of high moans, grinding herself against Alice’s tongue. When her breathing slowed and her movements stopped, Alice licked at the wetness coming out of her. She finished by sucking it off her own fingers. 

Both still hazy, the girls sat entangled on the floor. “That is the fastest I have ever come. Seriously. Usually it’s like 40 minutes minimum, if it happens at all,” Alice admitted. The miracle of drugs--and goddess-touched women who actually knew what felt good. 

Julia from Alice and leaned over to her bag. “Here.” Julia opened the pack of cigarettes and they both took one. 

Without thinking Alice snapped her fingers to light both their cigarettes and inhaled from hers deeply. 

 

Wait.

 

The cigarettes lit. 

She and Julia seemed to realize it at the same time and their eyes met. “Holy Shit.”


End file.
